Above and Beyond
by Mileycfan4eva
Summary: 100 Challenge Teenager Years are like a roller coaster they experience high and lows emotional and physical. Imagine adding chasing a dream of fame into the equivalence. Some have natural talent some have to reach deep inside to find what makes them shine all have their own personal struggles to overcome. Imagine never fitting in except for when your on stage. "Dreams have a price"
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**Introductions**

**Jade's p o v**

_Oh my god Jade I am so starving_

I swooshed ducking the on slaughter of my best friendsdark brown curls as she jumped up and down struggling to to see the band on stage. Not that she was missing much cause they point blank sucked.

However it didn't matter to her she was so high from excitement wonder and dreams I couldn't blame her my nerves were on full kick ass mode.

After all in two days we would be starting our freshman year at our dream high school Hollywood Arts La's school for the Preforming Arts.

_Oh my gosh Jade their so good_

I sipped my soda I wasn't going to crush her dreams but they really sucked. I wasn't fond of being shoved by all these kids jumping and screaming.

If one more person's elbow smacked me in the back of my head it was going down.

The later the hour the larger thicker the crowd became.

_Jade aren't they amazing?_

_Shit_

I dropped my soda as someone was body slammed against me. Cat grabbed my hand before I could level someone. Pulling me thick into the crowd which was now jumping. Kids throwing their hands up in the air as the band was doing a one direction song.

The noise level was deafening. I couldn't believe how packed this place was the girls were clapping twisting their bodies and screaming. They were so loud I was shocked they didn't blow their vocals cords.

Cat looked so happy though I couldn't bring myself to say anything negative. She really needed this night of fun and for her I would do anything to see her smiling laughing.

The drummer was off beat and too slow the guitars lacked energy and the singer was trying too hard she was oblivious an alto trying to be soprano.

All around us teens were dancing body to body. I couldn't believe how fast the club had filled up.

Cat and I had been coming to Redemption for years her brother Shamus nickname Shay has worked the bar since he was sixteen.

Redemption only lets in teenagers ages 13-19.

It's the hottest spot for any kid that dreams of becoming a star. Not only is the basement a cub but the top floors dub as a school for music and dance. We've been coming to this school since we were five for after school lessons.

The difference between this school and most music schools is that not only do we get individual lessons but after a few months or a year. Whenever you feel comfortable you can sign up for performances where you're chosen by the teachers to preform and compete.

You never know who your partners are till that day of the performances. The club operates the same way you sign up and wait to be called you never know who you'll be paired with.

_Give it up for New Directions _

The audience went wild I still don't know why but hell life is full of mystery right? I motioned for Cat to go towards the stage in case we were called.

Why was I so nervous? We've been practicing and rehearsing for years we've stayed up late every night learning the lyrics the choreography the chords. Cat can play the flute the piano. I've learned the guitar and piano we've done school plays for years but when it came to preforming live you just never knew what could go wrong.

_Next up on the redemption stage give a huge round of encouragement to _

_Jade W_

_Cat V_

Cat squeaked hugging me as we ran to the stage not hearing the other names. The bouncer glared at us as we got to the stage door but nodded letting us through.

I could hear the huffing and grunts as we came on stage everything seemed to be slow motion. Cat took my hand. I could see her face enlightened in hope and wonder, excitement her hair flying like crazy.

Deep Breath Jade and repeat to yourself

_**Carry yourself with pride and persistence nothing shines brighter on a person than confidence not talent, beauty, brains, education but perseverances and determination.**_

Cat didn't seem nervous at all she was setting up her Mic. Smiling as she tested it why was she so calm when I felt like throwing up?

We've both been doing this the same amount of time. We've done the same shows and rehearsed the same amount of hours.

Yet I was almost shaking from nervous and she was laughing at something one of the boys said.

I looked over and saw the boy was close to our age and had a great big smile. Dressed pretty stylish in black jeans and a sliver dress top with a black wide brim Brixton Fedora hat over his dreads.

Deep breath Jade and relax you got this.

_Good evening Los Angeles_

_I am Richie Rich wishing I was rich but instead I am working here watching all you dreamers still have that hope and sparkle that I use to have._

_Enough about me though lets get to all you dreamers lets welcome with a round of encouragement to the main stage._

_Take it away dreamers_

_Hi I'm Jade West I am fourteen and I'll be singing lead vocals_

_Hey I'm Cat Valentine also fourteen and I'll be singing on backup vocals_

I looked to the keyboardist the boy Cat had been flirting withwho played a few bars.

_Wassup La I am Andre Harris I am fourteen years young and I am ready to rock!_

_Hit me with the beat_

_Oh I'll hit you with my best shot I am Chase the best beat maker in all of La and I am thirteen years sweet drumming to my own beat._

_If you let me I will be your best treat_

This kid had some mad skills his smile was infectious to the crowd seemed to eat him up.

Watching as he continued to lay down some fast sweet beats. I saw the guitarists both playing some awesome riffs.

The one closet to me spun as he slid on his knees flirting with a row of girls in the front of the audience

standing up he bowed.

_Good Evening friends admires and fella dreamers I am Deacon O'Hare and I am fifteen._

_Now give a huge welcome to my fella shredder. _

_Welcome everyone I am Skittlez Royall and I am sixteen now lets get down to these sick beats._

Chase started us off by laying down some sick beats. Which got me jumping waving my arms up and down Cat seemed to catch me.

My voice came out thicker than I ever heard it.

_**Lets hear it LA come on feel the noise**_

_**Girls rock your boys we'll get wild wild wild**_

_**I don't know where I am going but I'm sure know where I've been**_

_**Hanging on the promises of yesterday and I've made up my mind**_

_**I ain't wasting no more time and here I go again**_

_**Here I go again**_

As I moved across the stage I jumped up again. Getting the crowd pumped Andre was playing like crazy. His eyes closed the kid was amazing he didn't need to see what he was playing it just came naturally.

Moving closer to Cat our bodies were pressed together as our arms moved in sync.

_**Listen to the radio!  
Don't you remember?  
We built this city  
We built this city on…**_

_**Teenage dreams sweat and tears **_

Cat and I moved in circles around each other both singing our parts. With every cell of energy we got the crowd pumped up.

_**Fears and hopes**_

_**Our hearts don't stop we take the chances **_

_**Someday we will be the future we can only dream about right now**_

_**Take your chances on us don't give up **_

_**No oh no oh don't give up on us**_

_****__**Though I keep searching for an answer  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on  
'**__**C**__**ause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams **_

_**Memories they can be amazing yet memories they can turn to nightmares so fast**_

_**Memories dreams how do we tell the difference**_

_**When the lines blur**_

_**Give me an answer**_

_**And here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone **_

Dancing with Cat as her hair flew felt amazing. Our bodies twisted and we jumped waving our arms up and down.

Dancing with Skittlez and Deacon. I made my way around the stage the whole performance was amazing. When Cat's voice took over the whole club went crazy her vocals are insane she can reach octaves most soprano's only dream of.

She put her heart and soul into every song every lyric. I was in awe watching her she moved so freely.

Taking our bows. I breathed out a huge sigh we did it we preformed for our first time on the coolest stage something we have been dreaming of for years.

In a Hollywood script we could say end scene.

But this wasn't Hollywood this was real life and sometimes real life was like a book.

We had The Introduction which life is full of Introductions. From the time were born were thrown into new sometimes scary sometimes awesome situations.

After the introductions we roll into the chapters. As boring scary, confusion as they can be we have to go through the whole book. To get to the endings. Even when we don't want to get to the endings cause were scared that life won't ever be the same.

From every ending comes a new beginning..so let my life start

I am ready for whatever introductions life is waiting to throw at me.

**A/N Victorious is owned by the fabulous Dan Schneider only in my dreams do I own these characters. Lyrics belong to the respected artist that wrote and sang each of these amazing songs. **


	2. Chapter 2 Love

**Love**

**Cat's p o v**

**Girl: **_I tried to fight the tears but like my worst fears_

_Everything comes crashing down._

**Boy: **_She's a vision of beauty her heart is pure like a baby cub_

_Her eyes her lips her smile_

_Like the summer sun._

"_He's perfect"_

Shamus and I both breathed out at the exact same time our heads falling against each other. Shamus and I were both staring endlessly at Aidan Robert Kelly. He pirouetted across the stage. Grabbing the hands of his leading lady. Lauren Renee O'Casey who's long flowing red hair shimmered brilliantly with the stage lights.

Giggling I laid my head against my big brothers Shay's shoulders his right check rested against my curls. Our eyes locked on the scene playing out before our eyes.

I adore spending time with Shay he's been my inspiration since we were kids. Musicals have been our thing. Shay's taken me to every West end, Broadway production since I was born. Ever since I first started I always knew it was magical.

Lauren's voice was just flawless her notes carried above the audience leaving my body with shivers.

_Life keeps going it doesn't matter if your winning_

_Sometimes winning isn't always coming in first place_

_You can tell yourself your fine_

Lauren's face was itched in pain her eyes haunted as she looked out to the distance where Aidan stood on a balcony set.

_You can play the part_

Aidan looked longingly out his eyes searching for answers his voice thick with emotions.

_Fool the world_.

My eyes must have been glazed over as they switched from where Lauren was standing stage right as her character Christine pondered what she should do.

To where Aidan as Teddy was beating himself up neither seeing each other.

_Yet your heart will never be complete_

_If you keep denying what it wants_

Suddenly the lights flicked on the audience gasped as the whole ensemble came to life. Clapping Singing at the top of their lungs they jumped, spun, slide and twisted swaying in perfect synchronized harmony.

_You can't stop our feet _

_From moving with this heat _

_They follow the perfect lead_

_Moving with harmony straight from the heart_

_Cuz the heart knows what truly matters_

_What is it?_

_Everybody sing with us!_

Lauren started shouting and jumping up and down as the ensemble leaped high to their left arms up. The audience jumped up clapping and singing with the cast.

_Love_

_Everybody craves it _

_Everybody dreams of it_

_Love makes the dreams sing in Melodic memories_

Shay whispered to me "_Lets Go We need to beat the crowd"_

The cast took their final bows. Everyone hooted, howled screaming.

_We love you Aidan!_

_Ryan your so hot! I love you!_

I saw four pre-teen girls red faced tears streaking down their faces. Professing undying love. Ryan Johnathan one of the ensemble members smiled as his name was called out. Ryan is a pretty big deal in the theater world. Ryan has been acting since he was three he's done four Broadway productions and two London productions.

Shamus pulled me forward elbowing past the teens and kids waiting some with parents. The kids were freaking out so bad.

Shay was an expert at sneaking through crowds. I mean he goes to every show possible. Pulling me with him. I elbowed my way to the front. Kind of a mistake since I was now pressed tightly against the barricade.

**Girl A: **_Ryan oh my god he is so cute did you see the way he smiled during Kick Back Time_

**Girl B: **_I know right so adorable_

**Girl A:**_ Forget Ryan have you seen how dreamy Aidan looks on his Shadows and Windows Cd Cover?_

**Girl B:**_ How about his pelvic thrust mid warrior tonight _

_I just died _

**Girl A: **_I love a good Elvis impression_

**Girl B: **_I love the way his eyes smile_

**Girl A: **_Oh my lord did you see him in Melina's new video?_

**Girl B: **_YESSSS I LOVE that video!_

**Girl A: **_Where they..._

**Girl B: **_I know right _

**Girl A: **_Oh my god!_

_I'm going to die if he smiles at me_

I groaned internally as I rolled my eyes towards Shay but he was too busy fan-boying to see me. Seriously what is it with celebrities that makes normal people go insane?

What is with teens and kids these days? They ''love'' this they ''Love'' that. Did they even know the meaning of the word love?

Growing up I was raised to believe that the "L" word was suppose to be sacred used only for family, friends and that one special person.

**Love the unselfish loyal benevolent concern for the good of another**.

Today we use it to define the simplicities of everyday life. From "I Love this t-shirt to "I Love this song" "I Love this movie or "these socks, or book. I Love this celebrity"

It's silly to say you love a celebrity.

I mean you never met this person you only know what you know from media and Internet. That doesn't mean you truly know them, the media and the Internet are full of lies, rumors, misinformed information.

You can love the idea of love but you can't build a life a commitment around a notion. Notions aren't feelings they can't compete with people or even dreams.

It makes me sad really but I guess it just shows how the different the generations are.

If this was a musical or an episode of glee. I would break through with a huge dance and song number.

I mean music is the core of life the beat of every step I take. My whole life is centered around music it's the score for heartbreaks, triumphs.

This isn't a TV show or a stage production though. Nope this is real life and in real life. I get elbows in my head, kicks in my legs, hands shoving my body. I felt like I was in slow motion watching as fans shouted jumping as the cast came out.

I felt my body propel forward as some girl jumped on my back screaming for Ryan to notice her. Pain shot through my stomach as I was forced over the barrier.

Crashing straight into the arms of a shocked Lauren. A little squeak escaped as she caught me and security rushed me. Pulling me free from the crazed fans. Who were freaking as the cast worked the line smiling and posing for pictures and signing autographs.

_Oh my god are you okay darling?_

_What a way to get my attention_

I blushed deeply as she brushed me off. I forgot how her voice sounded off stage on stage she had a southern twang off stage she was British.

_Aidan this way you were marvelous_

_Why thank you babe selfie?_

_Yes oh yes! _

He took turns going to each fan taking time with each to answer questions and take pictures.

_Aidan where's Ali?_

_Aidan what's next for you?_

_Will you and Ali do a duet?_

_I heard Ali is here! Please get her out here_

On cue the stage door opened and sixteen year old Aisling **Saoirse** Kelly who was smiling bright and waving to each fan blowing kisses.

Ali is beautiful tall and leggy with porcine milky white skin she probably weighs like 90 lbs. Curly blond hair that cascades down to her shoulders.

Her eyes are so shiny huge green/blue which shows her emotions.

I stepped back watching as Lauren posed with Ali.

She loved the attention you could see it the way the two of them and Aidan posed with various faces.

Ali batted her eye lashes pouted her lips swayed her hips.

She was perfect every girl dreamed of being her since she first came out. Ali is a Hollywood legend she comes from a family who has covered every aspect of the industry.

Aidan is her older brother their dad Robert is a producer former actor who stared/ produced fifty movies. Their mom Chloe is a singer who has sparked controversy with almost every album from being too sexy. Her lyrics to advance for the time.

She's also acted in countless movies and Tv shows. She's won 10 Grammies and 7 Oscars. Sold over 180 million albums.

They have brothers in sports, movies, music sisters who model &amp; produce one is a lawyer for celebrities. One sister is a sports star.

My eyes landed on Shay and Aidan talking Aidan smiled at Shay a real smile not a I am posing with a fan smile but a hey your cute smile.

Shay was jumping with excitement.

I could hear Aidan reply to him as he signed his program.

_Dancer huh?_

Aidan's voice was deeper his dimples sexier. Shay nodded when Aidan replied next. I thought shay would faint.

_Your cute want to come to my cast after party?_

**A/N Thank you to my first and only reviewer Guest. Your advice got my attention and I fixed a bunch of mistakes from chapter one. Please feel free to leave a note here telling me what you think or suggestions [nice ones only lol]. Tweet me mileycfan4eva. **


	3. Chapter 3 Light

**Light **

**Cat's p o v**

The after party was held at Aidan and Ali's mansion in Beverly Hills. Somehow Shay had vanished as soon as we arrived.

Leaving me wondering around sipping punch looking at any picture in my path.

There were pictures of her and her siblings in brutal snowball fights, some sledding down hills so steep my head spun.

Than there were pictures of them on stage at award shows, concerts, movie stills.

All of Hollywood's young elite were partying sipping on soda punch beer and cocktails. Waiters passed appetizers around.

The balcony doors were open kids flowing in from the pool deck where kids were laying on lawn chairs some swimming.

The smell of BBQ made my mouth water my stomach growl but I was too scared to go outside, Manning the grill was Sam Luther one of Hollywood's youngest cutest chef's he's won two cooking shows and national cooking tittles.

I wondered if all this wealth made them happier or did they not know any difference and assume everybody lives this way?

Ali was on the pool deck with her band mates.

16 y.o Carrick Rocky Criss who plays the maddest drum beats I've ever heard.

Imogen O'Mallorey 15 who's one of the strongest best female ballerinas under 18 worldwide. She's the main choreographer of their routines.

Astriod Malone 17 who's been modeling/ dancing since she was a baby she plays guitar and has won national and world wide tittles for her dancing.

Beacon Kelly Ali's twin brother plays keyboard.

Braden Rian Blaine 16 who's one of the hottest fashion designers he plays guitar.

The six of them make up the Irish pop group No Illusions.

I've lived in California all my life I've mingled among all classes in Cali. From the poor to the middle class. To the rich and for the life of me I can't figure out why money changes people so drastically.

Ali seemed like she was so sweet with her fans but looking at her now only sitting with her friends ignoring everyone else. I Wondered if it was all a facade.

Winding up the steps I saw a picture of her from when she was 13 she was smiling so wide her eyes staring up filled with tears. The picture was from her first sold out arena in London. She seemed so innocent and pure than. Before fame and money came and took over.

I swore I would do anything to make it. I wanted to be able to do what I love which is making music making kids smile, hope and dream.

Ali was my vision my dream she was the light that guided me as a kid watching her struggle with Leukemia as a kid. She made bald beautiful she gave so much to kids. I wanted to be that light for someone. The difference is I wouldn't let money or fame change me.

When would my time come though?

_There's a reason for everything in life_

_A time for every reason _

_When will my reason come to light?_

I was singing softly to myself as I passed all the pictures and the trophies.

_Ali's suppose to be a junior at Hollywood Arts so I hear._

I jumped turning as Lauren stood behind me.

Shock was only one word to describe my reaction.

She kept talking smiling as she talked wait she was talking to me right? No way she couldn't why would she? Lauren was amazing she's been acting since she was two modeling since 13. Her voice was so outstanding she had won two Tony's before she was 15. She won her first Oliver Award at age 10 and she's won six more since.

She's only twenty but she's an industry legend a veteran all of us new comers look up to. I'm a nobody a girl from Hacienda Heights.

_Shay tells me your enrolled and that you aced your audition congratulations. _

Breathe out Cat breathe sip your punch listen to her. I felt my face flush as I tried to breathe don't stare just act normal.

She brushed back her flaming her hair behind her ears. Her freckles made her face stand out her She couldn't hide her emotions.

_From what I hear Ali won't be at school she's too big now for some little school she's touring _

Lauren walked into the bathroom I watched as she fixed her makeup her eyes watching me she seemed disappointed. What was it that I said?

_This bathroom is huge damn five of my old rooms could fit into this_

_Yea they live large but their larger than life I've known Ali since she was a kid she has one of the purest hearts and she's always thinking of others first._

_She seems pretty stand offish to me_

_She's with her friends now because she's so busy promoting her albums movies and tour she never gets to just hang with her friends._

_Oh I always thought that was what touring was_

_Well you thought wrong touring can be fun yes but it's a hell of a lot of work and when their working their working. They don't just get to hang._

Great so now I just insulted a legend and her best friend.

Looking down I breathed out awesome way to start of the year so if she was coming to school. I just insulted the most popular and powerful girl there.

Translation I was dead.

Freshman dead.

_Cat where do you see yourself in five years?_

I didn't need to think.

_Easy living in New York attending Julliard and auditioning for Broadway._

_You got big dreams kid_

_Yes Ma'am but I have big balls to_

She threw her head back laughing. It was an amazing sweet laugh.

_Your young ambitious full of life dreams and hope your only 14._

_Enjoy this time cause once it's gone you'll never get it back._

_This is the time of your life when your learning who and what you are_

_It will take hard work and sweat and tears their will be a __p__rice to pay_

_If your willing to pay it your dreams may just come true _

Her fingers slide down my check as she stared at me why did my whole body feel like an electric current was pulsing through it?

_Use this time to discover who you are what is your sound what is your beat?_

Who am I? What is my sound? What is my beat?

Lauren pushed me against the wall. I could smell her amazing perfume. I could hear how fast her heartbeat was. Or was it mine?

Why were her lips descending against mine?

Why wasn't I fighting her? Why was I pulling her towards me? Why was she tipping my chin my hair flying back as I stood on my tip toes.

She could be arrested for this. My parents would kill us both.

I should push her, yell for help, hit her. I didn't..and I didn't want to.

I opened my mouth fully and kissed her right back as her hands ran the length of my back. Sending shivers all up and down my spine.

_Cat are you in here?_

We jumped back gasping for air sweating, panicking as Shay walked in.

I was a mess I could feel my face on fire. My hair was wild my body shaking.

_Cat_

Shamus's eyes looked around me over than Lauren.

_What were you doing?_

_Why are you so sweaty your hair is so messy._

Think Cat think Lauren seemed frozen in fear her eyes begging for help.

_Uh Lauren was helping me with my first day of school look_

_What is it?_

_I want to dye my hair_

_YAY!_

Shamus jumped up and down clapping.

_What color?_

_I don't know yet_

I spun around as Shay jumped up and down he was more excited than I was.

Why did I say that? I liked my color.

_Light or dark Cat?_

Lauren asked as she fingered my hair.

_Are you sure about this?_

_Yes I want to make a statement I want to stand out _

_Red Velvet it's bold but light and fun like me_

_I am outstanding and unique and I need a color that showcases that._

_I am fierce fabulous and awesome and my hair needs to show that._

Lauren laughed

_Okay than lets do this!_

**Lyrics belong to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade's p o v**

**Dark**

**Fade In**

**Black Forest Swamp/ Backwoods in the Mystical Land of Ravens Hollow**

**In the dead of the night a tall thin pale girl is standing over a huge swamp it's pitch black chilly her eyes are locked on a figure straight ahead.**

**Raven: **_ Raven in my bleakest days you comfort me_

_Death makes us stronger wiser _

_Troubled eyes hallowed skin _

_Gone be thy cheerful days of light and grace_

_Here are the dark days sorrow come to play!_

**Raven's eyes are focused on the figure ahead of her/ her laughter which to the tiny village miles ahead sounded deep and sinister. Ringing out through the chilly night air. Angry winds ripped through the sky branches cracked and tress shock in fear.**

**A child's voice called out in the night air full of fear begging to be heard.**

_Mama help me!_

**The child a boy around the tender age of ten. Clutched a teddy bear as he reached out from amidst the grip of the angry unforgiving swamp. **

_Mama Mama Why Mama Why?_

_Please don't leave me_

**Raven's eyes focused on him his face so young and confused how could the woman who bore him milked him and cuddled him. How could she do this?**

**Raven marched up to him. His face relaxed surely he was living a nightmare and now his mama would relieve him of his burdens.**

_Mama _

**The little boy's tired voice cried out as he reached his shaking hand up. Raven knelt watching him as she stroked the birds feathers which rested perfectly on her slender shoulders.**

**The boy screams as Raven grabs his teddy bear slicing him with scissors.**

**Raven's laugh echoes through the land villagers shiver with fear.**

**The boy sinks further into the swamp.**

_Mama_

_Ma..._

**End Scene**

_Jade_

My heart leaped as my ten year old brother Payne came inside slamming my door open. I spun and glared hard at him.

I was in the middle of writing an epic horror script. How dare he!

_What do you want?_

_Damn don't you know how to knock?_

_You don't just barge into someone's room _

_Mom Jade is having one of her physic episodes! _

_Shut up!_

_Mom Jade is calling me nasty names!_

I screamed grabbing my scissors. Payne ran from the room as our mom came flying down the hall on her cell. Surprise not! She's attached at the hip to that damn phone.

_Put the weapon down or I will call the police_

_So what?_

_You want a record?_

_A felony charge you'll be kicked out of Hollywood Arts before you start_

_Like you'd care_

_Stop with the attitude Jadelyn or you'll never make it_

_You'll be a loser just like your deadbeat dad _

_Get downstairs and set the table for dinner_

_I'm not hungry_

_Fine starve see if I care brat don't come crying to me in three hours when your hungry and there's nothing saved._

_I want you in bed early_

_Like I care what you want_

_Sass me and I swear I will smack you _

_Downstairs now Jade_

_No! I am in the middle of doing something_

_You know what fine stay up here your grounded until you can change your prissy attitude._

I slammed the door as she turned still talking on her cell. Just couldn't put it down long enough even when she was yelling at me. It was still second to her business. I was second to her business. No make that third.

My whole chest was hurting from how angry I was my fists were clenched. There was no way I could write now. The anger was too fresh too powerful.

Slowly I went over and locked the door as I turned up the music. Going over to my window I could see how fast it was getting dark. Good I thrived in the dark and the later it got the better my mood would get in a few hours. Daylight would surface and so would the first day of my new school.

In 9 hours or so I would be off to catch my city buses from Hacienda Heights to LA.

Looking outside I breathed a sigh of relief it was pretty quite now. No kids were around it was too dangerous now. I shouldn't be standing at the window.

Closing my eyes I breathed in the chilly night air, the stars were shining brightly now. It was almost nine now. Mom was just getting home what a shocker. Not!

My darling mother Melinda Augustine is an agent who owns her own Agency on Sunset Blvd. She has seven full time staff members helping her.

Currently she's signed twenty clients all who have gone on to win Oscars, Emmy's and stared in over 300 movies.

She spends an average of 15-20 hours a day at her office plus plenty of nights attending premiers parties and openings. Doing press anything to help advance her clients careers.

She spends more time with them than she does with us or at least me.

Not that I care cause I don't I learned a long time ago that the only person I can count on is me.

Darkness some people fear it. Not me to me darkness is an old friend who wraps her blackened arms around me like a velvet blanket luring me to play.

My eyes fell on the yellow house next to my window only five feet away. Cat's old house my throat became tighter. I missed her so much I wished she was still living next door. Life was so different than.

When I felt like this I knew I could always go next door and Mrs. Valentine would welcome me with open arms.

Now I couldn't Cat lived so far away now.

Funny how were best friends and yet were so different.

She's pure she's colorful full of positive energy and positive light her brilliance radiates happiness and love hope and peace.

You can't help but be affected by her.

Unless your me.

I am happy in my dark existence.

Darkness is my energy most say I am heartless. The truth is I am just tired of feeling. I feel so much so deep. It burns me up and wears me down.

So I chose numbness I am not afraid of the dark. Because I have seen what it feels like to have that hope and brightness.

I've also seen how quickly it can be snatched away and there's no pain greater than shattered hope.

So why hope? Why not just live in the dark light and you can never be hurt.

**Bang!**

A gunshot rung out I ducked quickly throwing myself on the soft black fussy rug which lines my floor.

My brother screams and I hear my mom call to him.

_Payton are you okay Payton my darling_

_Yes mom I'm okay where are you?_

_Over here Babe crawl to me don't get up._

**Bang**

Someone's shooting pretty close. I crawl over to my bed grabbing my black heart shaped pillow. My breath is coming fast. I'm scared it sounded so close. I can hear tires squeak.

My hand reaches up shaking but making quick work of shutting off the light. My breathing was heavy but I wouldn't cry.

**Bang Bang Bang**

Someone was firing back now. I made quick work crawling over to my closet where I closed the heavy door and laid back on a row of pillows.

My room is the largest in our house. It's the highest floor pretty much what would be the attic. It's a three parter.

The first part is a hardwood floors. I painted black it's about 15 x 20 feet my bed sits back in the far corner against the wall black jersey sheets, a black and red comforter with five pillows shaped as hearts stars and scissors.

A staircase leads up over my bed to my second floor where my entertainment system is along with a mini recording studio that I made myself. There's a separate door at the top of the steps which I keep locked when I am not home.

My keyboard is up there along with my guitar and a workstation for where I write my scripts and make my videos.

My desk with my laptop and P.C. Along the wall is piano keys leading up to the celling lined with stars.

Under the staircase is my walk in closet and bathroom.

I've made my own world in this closet. The walls I used to paint of me and Cat when we were kids standing in front of the Hollywood sign.

Scenes of us growing up fill the whole wall us dancing, writing, acting, swimming, from when we were babies to now.

My black light makes it glow amazing.

I have a normal light for reading five or six pillows scattered and a blanket a mini TV. The closet can be locked form the inside.

Books line the back wall.

Rugs so soft I could curl up and go to sleep cushion my butt.

Yawing I lay back and grab my phone from my pocket. Trying to calm myself I put on my Tv.

**Jade: Cat R U Up?**

I waited for a reply as I stretched out this could go on for awhile when they started shooting it could be anywhere from a few seconds to hours.

**Cat: Yeah Babe what's up?**

**Jade: There's another shooting**

**Cat: I'm here talk to me**

**Jade: Idk what 2 talk bout**

**Cat: You pick out an outfit for 2mor?**

**Jade: Yea black skinny jeans my butt is looking tight gurl I swear I lost like 7 lbs since June**

**Cat: You always look tight babe**

Did she just say I always looked tight? Wait what was that suppose to mean? Cat was always so sweet but how would she know? Was she checking me out?

I shock my head nah man I was just so scared right now my mind was making things up.

**Jade: Thanks planning on wearing my purple &amp; black velvet cross halter with a black hooded vest.**

**Jade: What are wearing?**

**Cat: Something simple I am going crazy uh I can't decide help me**

**Jade: Sure send me pics of each outfit**

**Cat: Should I model them?**

**Jade: Yes it may help me **

Cat sent me seven pictures of her wearing different outfits. The first she had on a purple skirt with a white blouse and a purple jean vest she looked so cute. So flirty her left butt check kind of lifted up as she winked.

**Jade: Too kiddish but you look cute**

**Cat: Kind of thought so a shame I love the vest**

**Jade: Keep the vest lets see the rest**

**Cat: lol you just rhymed**

Second picture she had on blue jeans which were tight and a red poka dot top uh not even worth replying I gave a thumbs down sign. She sighed saying next.

The third was a black jean skirt with a multi colored halter top. Holy cow her breasts were so full and rich in that one. I swallowed my whole body tingled what the hell was wrong with me? Stop it Jade.

I gave a smile emo and she sent back hands clapping.

The fourth was her in a flowery dress that stopped above her knees.

**Jade: Nice but next going to be chilly 2mor + will be running all over campus you want comfy no heals or boots.**

**Cat: True good thinking thanks.**

Fifth one was white pants with LA in sliver letters going down the left leg a sliver and blue sparkle sequences top. With a white hoodie with the number 14 on back.

**Jade: Top contender so far not too big on you right?**

**Cat: Nope fits perfectly**

The sixth one was black jeans with a red short sleeve top but the shirt had a heart in the middle with a unicorn jumping over it.

She looked adorable in the picture but I didn't want her wearing that she would be bullied so hard for it. So I sent a thumbs down saying.

**Jade: Too Flashy**

**Cat: Sigh this is so frustrating**

Her Last outfit was blue jean overalls with a yellow shirt that said I love nerds.

Think Jade think..I yawned.

**Jade: Black Jean skirt blue/ sliver sequenced top and either the white hoodie or the purple vest you pick you look slamming in them both.**

**Cat: Yay thank you Jadey you are the best!**

**Jade: Ikr thanks though damn I can't believe how late it is well I suppose the shooting has stopped.**

**Cat: Dang it's 11pm already we better get to bed. I'm less scared now thanks Jade more nervous but we have each other.**

**Jade: Yes we do I'm super stoked man we should meet before school and walk together.**

**Cat: Excellent how about the ****C****afe on ****Riverside Dr?**

**Jade: You mean the backstage Cafe?**

**Cat: Yea remember that chick at the audition said plenty of kids from H.A go there before school.**

**Jade: Sounds like a plan 6:45 okay?**

**Cat: Perfect think you can make it?**

**Jade: Yea but I better hit the sack now morning will be here before you know it**

**Cat: True night girlie love you**

**Jade: Love you to sweet dreams kitty**

I laughed as we both sent each other Angels sleeping emo's. She was my best friend for a reason.

I guess sometimes Darkness and Light really do mix.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seeking Solicae**

**Cat**

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sit quietly, agree politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice _

Katy's lyrics sang to me as I modeled my outfits in front of the mirror.

Black skirt with sparky blue tank top. Now should I wear the vest or hoodie? I swayed my hips checking myself out. Sighing I shock my head I didn't look like a high school freshman I looked like an elementary school girl playing dress up. I was 14 now a teenager entering a competitive high school.

I needed to grow up a little push the envelope. Sighing I turned to my poster as I sung Katy's song.

WWAD? That's the question I always asked myself when I am in doubt.

It stands for What would Aidan do? I glanced at the poster where Aidan stood looking calm cool and handsome with his band-mates.

Aidan has never let me down before. He never let anyone stop him either from going after his dreams.

Growing up he was told he would never make it without his family's name. He was told he didn't have the talent.

So at 13 he took his guitar, keyboard left home and going to England. On a ferry he lived on the streets preforming with his instruments. Subways on the corners he would sneak into clubs and preform sneaking out before the police would catch on.

He slept very little but at night he stayed up late working on his music he suffered for his art fr his dream.

He met Brandi Rivera after around three months of being out on his own, She was 15 kicked out of the house for being bisexual.

Brandi had a voice that people compared to a young Joan Jetta. Aidan lived his life by his own terms he preformed his own music and not covers.

It didn't bring in much money though so seven months after first hitting the streets he took matters int his own hands. He sneaked into a bathroom in restaurant washed up and used some of Brandi's makeup to make himself look like a girl.

Than he went on an audition for Annie which he nailed. No one ever knew he was a boy he preformed seven nights a week weekends two shows. For two years till he had enough money to get two plane tickets to NYC and a small apartment in Brooklyn for him and Brandi.

There they took online classes to get their GED's and went to acting classes and free dance workshops.

In one of those classes they met Elliot who was a working drag queen in mid west. When he told Aidan how much he made in one night. He was blown away and figured that since he did for two years on stage he could do it in NYC.

When he was 17 he was offered a contract with an agency if he changed who he was dressed like a boy and pretended to be straight. He turned it down but figured out that between the three of them they each had talent to start their own splashface channel. Aidan did makeup tips, Brandi musical lessons and Elliot dance lessons.

Someone picked up on their channel showed it to an executive at Fox and he developed a series around their stories.

Soon Aidan, Brandi and Elliot were on magazine covers recording albums making shows and movies doing interviews.

Aidan's sexuality came into question but he owned who he is a proud young man who happens to like boys and dressing as a girl.

Aidan won awards and got to travel the world eventually it came out who his family was but he had already established a name for himself.

They've opened a shelters for LGBTQ youth in NYC, LA. He has been publicly bashed beaten up and made fun of but he never let it defeat him.

Aidan is all I have heard about for the last five years. Shay has had the biggest crush on him. Most boys played with GI Joes and atv's but Shay no he was playing dress up with me, having tea parties and studying ballet and classical music.

Our parents always encouraged him to be who he felt he was, that was five years ago. Shay was 12, I was almost ten. We were still living next door to Jade's family in the heights. There was me Shay mom and dad Nonna and granddad. All in a three bedroom one bathroom house.

Shay and I shared a room which was cramped but he always made it fun we were happy as much as we could be with grandpa being sick his company failing and dad working long dangerous hours as a firefighter.

We had game night every Friday and Jade was always there sleeping over every weekend.

Grandpa died that summer from stomach cancer I never cried so hard. Mom became CEO and started pulling all nighters like dad. Leaving Shay in charge of me which was pretty cool. We sneaked into clubs dancing the night away. I learned to flirt early on and always had boys and girls trying to hit on me.

Mom managed to turn the business around even opening two more offices one in NYC. Dad became a hero when he saved a little boy from a fire after he went in for his puppy. A reporter got the picture of Dad lifting the boy to safety.

Suddenly money was rolling in and we were rolling out of the heights moving to Beverly Hills.

I hated it I miss Jade, I miss my house I miss sharing with Shay.

We were enrolled in private school which we both hated we were bullied and picked on. I was too shy Shay was too flamboyant.

Our parents changed before our eyes dad was promoted to CEO of the LAFD. They started attending parties and all weekend meetings.

Traveling and promoting I barely see them but now it's all about appearances for them.

Shay started preforming in drag at clubs with no parent supervisions I was often with him. It wasn't unusual for him to leave me to fend for myself while he worked or hooked up with cute boys.

At first I was scared but I learned to take a few drinks and loosen up, than I could dance and flirt.

I often charmed people into letting me on stage to sing it gave me so much experience I was always getting tips and having people to preform with.

Shay always felt like he was walking on egg shells around our parents never knowing if he would be accepted with this new version of them.

I was the first one he told that he was gay and I was perfectly fine with it, but he's struggled to be okay with who he is. He's never told our parents he moved out at 16 with two friends. Shay graduated form Hollywood Arts last year. He's attending UCLA and working at clubs in drag at night.

I wonder if I came out would he have trouble accepting me as he has had himself?

Be you be true he always says it. Going over to my closet I grabbed a multi colored blazer modeling it. Smiling it went perfect with my new hair color. I had my look good now I could finally pee and brush my teeth.

Changing into my longing pants I laid on my bed.

Staring at a picture of Jade and I. I couldn't help not worry big time. I clearly remember living over there the fear of gunshots, robbers, rape, drug deals. I wish I could text her but it was so late and I was so tired why wouldn't sleep just come!

I didn't want to wake her if she had managed to sleep. My lips still tingled exhausted by all of this. I turned off the light staring at the picture which seemed to have it's own magical glow.

What had Lauren been thinking? It was wrong according to the bible. Plus she was around Shay's age it wasn't legal. It was creepy so what if she was hot.

It shouldn't be wrong I accept Shay I accept the whole lgbtq lifestyle but why did I feel so dirty?

I'd never even kissed a boy before I flirted with plenty but never kissed. I think their cute I mean Aidan and Elliot are adorable so I couldn't be gay right?

Did it count though if their gay?

I wish I had someone to talk to if I went to Shay he would probably freak out he treats me like a little kid.

Tossing and turning I wondered if it was genetic if Shay was gay was I automatically?

Lauren was my first kiss I had to admit it felt nice. Lips so soft like cotton candy sweet and delicious. Her hands so soft as they caressed me.

Great it was after 12 only a few more hours till I had to be up. Could I be that was with a boy? I had a few boyfriends but we never went past hand holding and hugging.

Looking back at Brad, Henry, Daniel I couldn't imagine kissing them. Holding hands was uncomfortable enough.

It didn't give me the tingles or flutters not like holding Jade's hand,

I needed answers all this uncertainty was killing me.

My cell beeped 12:45 am great my screen saver was of Jade and I on the beach this summer we were both tanned and holding each other smiling. Her smile is so rare but so breath taking she smiles from her eyes to the corner of her lips.

I stared at her body damn she was just so beautiful.

Going online I went to Aidan's youth house website.

.com

I needed to talk to someone so I went to the chat center where online help is available day and night free of charge.

**KittyLover3: **_Is anybody here? My name is Cat and I need to talk to someone_

Within seconds someone answered.

**Seeking Solicae: **_Hi darling my name is Sofia and I am here to help how may I help?_

How could she help? What could I say? Sighing I leaned back in a few hours I would be starting at my dream school. With my best friend. We have dreamed about this for years.

Would I be good enough? Strong enough? Pretty enough? Talented enough?

**Kittylover3: **_I think I am gay and I am in love with my best friend who is straight am I going to hell?_

I waited for a reply as I sang softly to myself.

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound _

_Like thunder, gonna shake the ground_

Be you

Shay's voice echoed in my head. He's right I am special I am unique I have to roar but that doesn't mean it's easy.

**Lyrics belong to Katy Perry and the respective writers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Break-Away**

**Jade**

"_**Four Dead in Last Nights Drive By"**_

Big bold lettering stared at me as I came downstairs no one was up.

Why would they be? Grabbing some coffee I sighed. Mom and her precious angel were still asleep. I knew she would be driving her brat to school. Couldn't have him seeing a crime scene now could we?

Scrolling down the paper I started to read.

_**Sunday nights deadly shooting the twentieths this year has left four teens dead.**_

_**The shooting happened between the 100 and 5th block in the heights.**_

_**Among the dead are two brothers Darren Holden 16 and his 13y.o brother Sean.**_

_**Details remain stretchy as witness appear to be uncooperative.**_

_**One neighbor who declined to be identified has made it known that this kind of activity was not unusual for this neighborhood.**_

_**He also claims to know one of the slain teens 15 y.o Marlee Blaine who was an innocent bystander walking home from her best friends home just across the street.**_

"_She was a beautiful talented girl who was so excited to start her junior year at Hollywood Arts._

_She wasn't in a gang she didn't do drugs. She hated violence. She made it her personal mission to promote peace and love. Even starting a club at her school to keep kids off the streets._

_Marlee was full of hopes and dreams. She was 15 life is suppose to start at 15. Instead of starting school tomorrow she's starting her journey to heaven._

_Marlee's dreams were shattered by this utter foolishness. She wanted to be a star._

_I guess she got her wish. I just can't get use to it._

_There were 12 or 13 gunshots in rapid fire that filled the air. I fell off the damn toilet._

_Screaming and crying filled the air. I could hear her best friend yelling._

_She's down she's been hit!_

_**Police are being tight lipped but revealed that Sunday's shooting might be retaliation for last weeks shooting in the skater park.**_

_**Police are looking for a late dark model Honda, possible grand am with a NJ license plate.**_

_**No suspects are in custody.**_

"_She wanted to be a star"_

Isn't that what we all want?

Washing up I grabbed my gears of war bag looking up. Night was lifting it was chilly. I yawned sleep was hard to come by last night.

Most people were still sleeping this early but not me. I had a long trip ahead of me.

It would be worth it though. One day when one of my movies was premiering at a downtown theaters in La.

_Hey kid you can't be here_

Red and blue sirens swirled as I walked past the crime scene only two blocks down from my house.

The heights is a strange mixture one block would be richer modern style homes. Golden gates spawned archers of yard. Than there were the middle class houses with a few feet of yard between them, there were the houses that had cracks from the pavement to the walls, who's roofs were falling apart, littered with trash and cigarettes

The other block was a cul-de-sac of both my house was middle class three bedroomsmoms connected with Payton so you could even say two. Two bathrooms my room was in the attic.

I stopped as the officer yelled to me. I could see bodies laying in the street's. Marlee skin was devoid of color eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"_She wanted to be a star"_

I swallowed I couldn't describe how it felt to see someone my age someone who should be walking with me to school, who should be a classmate. Now laying dead in the streets all because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She was so young brown hair to her back her once tan skin was now discolored.

She could have been me. She could have been Cat. How many times had we crossed each others yards late at night.

_Hey kid move it!_

The officer yelled as his dog barked sniffing. I nodded staring one last time at Little Nay-Nah as we always called Marlee growing up.

_Rest in peace nay -nah I'll shine for both of us_

I looked over seeing Marlee's mom Naya standing there tear stained whimpering out her child's name.

I didn't really know her I had just seen her over the years. I remember Marlee saying how her mom worked three jobs everyday to provide her and her two brothers with everything they could ever need.

_You and my Nay-Nah you were friends weren't you?_

What do you say to a mother who lost her child? She didn't say anything else but her eyes held so much.

_What are you doing out here so early my child?_

Was she talking to Marlee? Was she losing it? Oh man what should I do?

_Are you going to school in the city?_

She was staring at me oh wait was she talking to me? Pull yourself together Jade.

_Yes Ma'am I am_

_Must be one those fancy schools what school darling?_

I couldn't speak should I say? Would it cause her more pain?

_Oh my I see now how nice dear_

She was looking down at my bag. I glanced down and saw what she was staring at my other messenger bag which had blue and red lettering spelling out Hollywood Arts across the flap.

_Sweetheart let me walk you to the bus stop __it's simply not safe out here for you youngin's anymore_

_I may not be able to save my daughter anymore but I will surely not let another mother lose her daughter._

Believe me my mother could not care less about me but how would I tell her this she was being so sweet. She just lost her daughter yet she was concerned about me even giving me her jacket when I shivered.

_What's your major sweetheart?_

_Film making/Acting_

_What was Marlee's? _

_Dance she was so talented so passionate_

_Marlee can't live her dream dear but you can_

_Live it loud be proud of who you are_

My bus cane roaring up.

_Do whatever you have to to break free get out of this town_

_Stars deserve to shine_

Climbing on I turned to say thank you but she was already gone and she had left her jacket on my shoulders.

_You can come sit be me sexy_

Hell no dude not for a million bucks. I hurried away from the older man calling to me. It was a thirty minute ride from the heights to my first stop so I wrapped the jacket around me. As I hugged it I saw it was black and had Hollywood arts scowled on back.

Turning it around I saw Nay-Nah was written on the front. I swallowed she would always be with me. I would see that her name was never forgotten.

The second bus ride was another 35 minutes by the time I got to La it was alive with hurrying people talking on cell phones grabbing coffee, Tea, food.

Each place was packed with lines coming out the stores.

I could hear street performers already up preforming. Clubs were opening or closing for the night I couldn't tell which one.

I could see inside one of the clubs a young girl was dancing so beautifully someday I would be on one of those stages.

It was amazing how many different lifestyles merged to create one city. Strip clubs mixed with theaters in between business.

On the corner as I waited for the light to change a girl danced while a boy played makeshift drums. Neither had a stage but it didn't matter.

People threw change some clapped most ignored them.

_She's a true star_

I jumped as boy's voice said something to me. He was tall with shaggy black hair and a Canadian accent.

_Yea she's okay_

_Jealous much?_

I rolled my eyes Jade West does not do jealous and who the hell was this kid to say anything?

_I don't think she's all that_

_If she was all that she would be on a stage somewhere staring in a real show_

_You are so young and naive a star is a star they don't need a stage to shine they shine cause their too bright too dim._

I rolled my eyes what did this kid know about being a star?

I had to hurry if I was too meet Cat before school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heaven**

**Jade P o v**

By the time I got to the backstage cafe it was already getting late the crowd was thicker now as the sun started breaking through. One glance at my watch told me it was 6:50 am. School started at 7:10.

_Watch it kid_

Ow my ankle twisted as some bigger kid pushed me against the brick wall hard.

Rude idiot groaning I picked up my two messenger bags brushing myself off.

This better not be an indication on how my day is going to go. The cafe was so full it was nearly impossible to get through.

Grownups on their way to office jobs were on their cells as they impatiently waited for their orders to be taken or filled. Construction workers sat sipping drinks and munching on bakery items as they waited for their shifts to start. Kids from all the different schools in the area from age 6 to 19 filled the cafe and the surrounding restaurants. You could point out who was from what school by some of the kids sporting the school colors.

The Burbank kids had on their school royal blue and white jackets. Upper class-man probably they were grouped in clutters.

There were younger kids from Bridges Academy which is located a few blocks down wearing lighter blue polo shirts with tan slacks sorting the BA logo on their right shoulder.

Harvard Westlake which you could tell because they had their red black and yellow all over so many rich kids it was amazing.

The kids from Northridge which were dressed just as rich in their black royal blue and white. Pushing my way through searching for Cat's long brown curls. I was growing frustrated more and more by the seconds. So many voices so many different personalties.

_No No don't you dare oh my god!_

Preppy cheerleaders from Northridge.

_Yo dog how was summer vac?_

Burbank football players who were crowded around a tablet playing some game.

_Swipe that girl omg he is tots adorable_

Teen girls wearing halter tops and too tight skinny jeans with too much makeup and way too much perfume. Making me gag as I pushed past them calling out was no use so I didn't even bother.

_Move it kid I don't have all day_

Some grown man pushed me almost making me lose my balance as I grabbed out trying to keep my balance.

Some kid from Sherwood kept me from falling. I offered him a smile as he grabbed his light brown and white bag their official school colors.

_Jadey!_

I couldn't see past anyone but I heard her before I could fully turn around she was air diving into my arms which dropped all my books as I almost lost my balance catching her pixie like form.

_So what do you think Jadey?_

She spun as I took in her outfit those gorgeous thin milky legs her flat firm stomach and slender but strong arms, to her long straight velvety hair.

Wait velvet hair! When did she oh my god!

Why was I blushing so hard? Why was the smell of her sweet perfume enough to make my knees buckle?

_Here Jadey I figured I'd save us some time_

She handed me an extra large cup of coffee I gasped hugging her I needed this so bad.

_I always take care of my girl_

Her girl? God she had no idea how my heart beat extra hard hearing her saying those words. Their was something about those words that just made me melt.

Why though?

_Move it freaks_

People shoved us trying to get through but I motioned for Cat to keep moving towards the door so we wouldn't be late.

Body to body made it slow progress. I heard Cat squeak and my ankle twisted as I turned to catch her but pain shot through my ankle as I fell taking down someone with me who yelped.

_Ladies are you okay?_

_I am so sorry _

_You should be klutzy I think you just broke my ankle_

_Names Andre but thanks for the new nickname what's yours bitchy?_

_Haha you got balls I like it_

_Yes I do glad you noticed _

_I'm pretty proud of them balls to but enough about my amazing balls lets help you up_

He extended his hand to me pulling me up I grimaced as I put pressure on my ankle but I would have to manage. He turned to help Cat up who seemed un-frazed giggling at Andre's jokes.

_Sorry about that again someone tried to steal my baby so I fought them and that's when I lost my balance_

_Your baby?_

_Yes Ma'am I call her Clarice _

He stroked his black and red case holding his keyboard. People didn't stop to ask if we were okay but I guess that's La for you everyone for themselves even teens.

_Oh my god your the boy from Redemptions _

_Yes I am hey I thought I saw you before your the two bad ass chicks I had the privilege to play with_

_That really didn't sound right sorry damn I'm making impressions all over the place today_

He rubbed the back of his head as we both laughed. He looked like he needed help so I grabbed one of his bags which he smiled at me for. Walking out the crowd seemed to dispense scattering in different directions making the walk easier as it thinned.

_I'm taking it your attending Hollywood Arts as us Andre?_

_Yes Ma'am freshman a little nervous not afraid to admit it_

_Us to feeling a little wonky today _

_Aren't we all Jade right_

_Yes sir and this is my best friend Cat_

_Of course I always remember a beautiful girls name_

She giggled so he thought she was gorgeous well he had amazing taste.

_You think I am gorgeous?_

_Well of course I do cause you both are_

Cat seemed shocked by this as we walked the last of the three blocks before getting to the BS Lots. Burbank School Lots passing studios.

_Holy chiz this street is awesome!_

Andre was right it was amazing standing on the corner of a four way Intersection traffic whizzing by.

_Cat take my hand_

_Jade I'm not a kid _

_I know Cat but it's dangerous I don't want you to fall behind_

_Fine but I can cross the street by myself_

I could tell Cat wasn't happy with having to hold my hand but traffic was going by so fast and she got distracted so easy I didn't want to take any chances.

Feeling her skin against mine was so warm and filled me with such pleasure.

Standing in the bright sun looking straight ahead was the most amazing school I had ever seen_. _

_It's even more amazing than I remember_

Cat spoke the words we were all thinking brightly colored murals lined the two blocks showing kids dancing, singing, acting, throwing footballs, kicking soccer balls, street dancers a theater scene from the musical fame filled one whole block all alumni and current student of Hollywood Arts.

_Oh my god it's Aisling's face!_

Cat squeaked out sure enough one of the faces was Aisling in mid jump Mic in hand mid song hair wild as it spun with her. Oh my god she looked amazing like she would leap into song any minute. My heart beat uncontrollably to think I would be studying at the same school she attends.

This school looked even huger than I recalled two theaters one small one called the black box where a lot of the classes were held. Than a huge one that holds 1,000 people where most of the performances were held.

On the right was a childcare center and than the block after Hollywood Arts ended Burbank high started separated only by gates.

_So many students filling the area man it's like a jam session lets go ladies!_

_It's just like in the movies!_

We giggled as we followed Andre straight into the heart of the crowded entrance moving past the pop and lock dancers, the cheering crowd surrounding them.

Instrumental music filled the air as kids sat on the lawn on the brick walls and steps.

Cars filled with nervous parents dropping off their anxious kids, buses pulling in honking at kids crossing in front.

Teachers stood in the middle of the yard some monitoring silently some yelling out instructions which no one seemed to be paying attention to.

_Id's on and visible please keep moving Seniors to the balcony freshman sign in at the tables look for the first letter of your last name._

Drummers were pounding on snares guitars wailing, violins and flutes, dancers added movements.

This whole scene was insane. Cat was grinning from ear to ear as she twirled damn she was so cute.

Andre grabbed his keyboard as I spun around taking it all in still in disbelief that I was here.

_Oh my god Jadey Karaoke!_

Cat screamed pulling my arm violently I squealed trying to shake her off. Andre sat on a huge colorful rock as he wailed out.

Could I really cut it here? So many talented kids this school has produced so many stars.

Action star Julian Rodriquez who went on to star in like ten blockbusters since graduation in 1992.

Rachael Murphy who has stared in five Broadway productions before landing her own TV series at only 19 years old.

The show was Lucky Rocks and has won six Emmy's and launched her singing career she's currently working on her first solo album.

Blaine Martin graduated in 1988 started out modeling and now owns his own production company.

Than there's Aisling who's been a star since birth but this place has helped her shape her craft and raise her star even brighter.

I've been a fan of her since I was little she stared on a kids show called. You can do that on Tv which was a kids show that had everything from comedy skits to dance numbers, live singing and stunts.

It was recored live in California Cat and I use to go down almost every week on Fridays to see it live but we only got to meet her once when we were like 8 and she was ten. She was sweet but very rushed. I treasure her autograph to this day.

_We have to do this Jade_

_Cat I don't know they all look older up there_

_So were just as talented as them I'm sure they won't mind if we go up there_

Are we?

I mean yeah Cat is amazing but my singing isn't anywhere near hers and my dancing forget about it.

I was paralyzed in fear.

Cat however was a bundle of excitement turning to whoever happened to come by asking questions.

_Can anybody go up there?_

She pointed I saw a few kids give her strange looks as they passed some snickered which gave me a sinking feeling.

One boy stopped and gave her a once over my whole body tightened he better back up or I would pound him straight into the ground.

_What's that baby girl?_

_She's not your baby so back off buddy_

_Jadey don't be so protective I'm fine with him calling me baby girl it's cute_

_I just wanted to know if anybody can go up there and sing?_

_Yea sure just ask Aisling she's in charge of it._

Aisling is in charge? My temperature rose and my heart dropped. I barely had time to register it before she was pulling me.

We ran up the spiraling Purple/Blue steps as Andre cheered us on clapping the balcony was filled with kids some standing. Dancing on tables clapping as Aisling was finishing up a song with a few kids singing backup.

One girl was practically up her butt as she stopped trying to grab the Mic.

_Thank you everyone next up we have _

_Us!_

Cat yelled out rubbing up pulling me I had to run to keep up and knocked the begging girl out of the way.

_Well okay I think we have a volunteer_

Aisling was smiling as Cat practically jumped her.

_Here at Hollywood Arts we encourage every student to express individuality and apart of that is to get as much experience preforming in public places as you can get._

_I was next!_

_Yes Trina and you will get your chance but we've all seen and heard what you can do_

Aisling tried to keep a straight sweet face but I could see her struggling not to laugh. Kids started laughing. I saw the Trina girl blushing as I took a deep breath relax Jade you got this your girls with you and you have talent. You got in right.

_Now lets see how some new talent does under pressure here's your song_

_Don't need Ya'll I'm gonna drop the beat join in when you feel comfortable_

_I remember when it used to be simple  
But all this cash it just complicates things  
And all this money we into  
It will drive you crazy but it only makes me go harder  
Grow stronger and get tougher when the road get longer  
Sometimes you gonna think that it's too much on ya  
But think what I'd be doing if this wasn't going on  
So I just keep pushing when I'm being pulled in every direction  
Now I'm popping so the they watching every step of my progression  
Sometimes fame like a curse latched to my blessing  
On the road to the riches turning earth into heaven  
Dear Lord, if you hear me, I don't need not a new friend near me  
Cause I don't want none of that fake love  
Cause I'm looking and all of that be made up _

Cat and I joined her in the chorus a little nervous but she smiled as she spun damn she was fierce her eyes challenged me. I never backed down from a challenge and I wasn't going to be made a fool not with one of the worlds superstars staring at me.

This was my chance. I was taking it.

_I remember when I wasn't this big  
And now ya'll wanna act like ya'll helped me get here  
Oh now everybody wanna love me  
Try to knock me down but I'm strong  
I did all this on my own  
Ain't got no time for no new friends  
So for now just leave me alone_

_I don't need y'all anyway [x6]  
I don't need y'all _

Deep breath Jade and do this. I turned staring into the eyes of my fellow students who were starting to pay attention. I moved closer to the railing trying to get them to move their arms. I saw Andre jump on a table and whistle pointing to me. His confidence gave me confidence.

_Making each and every song like it might be my last one  
But still making sure the cash come  
Still ain't forget the times when I didn't have none  
Back against the wall feeling like I had to grab some  
That's when, I took time and I figured it out  
I'd rather deal with the stress more than living without  
Take a one way trip to the top one time  
Let you have it for a minute now I want mine  
Same girl on the cover of the magazine  
Was the one hiding pain that you haven't seen  
Talking 'bout  
No money, no family  
Sixteen in the middle of Miami  
Same critics love me nowadays couldn't stand me  
Now we talking 'bout VMA's and a Grammy  
But in due time, turn nothing into something  
So now I need money, put it all in my discussions  
_

Cat joined me dancing swinging those amazing hips she was little but this girl could move swaying her arms as she did all these impressive moves. Shaking her butt which got guys whistling and hooting.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her she was electric maybe it was her new hair color it seemed to add life to every step.

She butt bumped me which almost made me lose my cool and start laughing so I jumped onto a table which got the audience gasping and jumped onto the railing. Don't look down... don't look down.

I kept going as I stared into the eyes of my fellow students and kept the flow going.

_And if you wasn't here when I was down  
Then you won't be here when I'm up  
Now the same one you looked over  
Be the same one that blew up  
Ain't it funny how this life thing works  
When you think it's finished is when it all begins  
Go from doubts to having the thought it might work  
It goes up and down then it starts again  
When I reminisce sometimes I can't even keep a dry eye  
But my how time flies by when you on top of the world sky high  
_

So this is how it feels to fly! This is what it feels like when you die and reach Heaven's pearly gates.

**Lyrics belong to Iggy not me.**


	8. Chapter 8 Innocence

**Innocence**

**Jade**

_That was freaking amazing!_

Andre rushed us as Aisling helped me down from the table. I was breathing hard. Cat hugged me giggling.

_Great job ladies _

Aisling was cut off by the bell as she grabbed her bag. Other students packed up the equipment as everyone seemed to hurry to get inside.

_If you keep preforming like this I'm sure will be hearing great things from both of you in the next four years._

_Oh we will Aisling I hope we get to work with you in the future as well_

_Well aren't you cute and sweet what's your name?_

_Andre Harris_

_Keep working hard Andre and maybe our paths will cross again_

_Aisling Mrs. Natalie wanted to see you before homeroom remember_

_Yes Taylor tell her I am on my way please_

_I will _

_Andre Ladies I have to go but stay focused and have fun these will be four years you'll never forget_

I couldn't believe I had just spoken never mind sung with my childhood idol. Cat was bouncing up and down as Andre was staring at her butt. Did Andre even know who she was? Or that she was a lesbian?

Maybe it didn't matter.

_Ladies to quote my grandmother before she went crazy_

_Education is the most powerful weapon we can use to change the world_

_Ah!_

Someone screamed as the world suddenly spun and I felt myself flying. My face burned as it was scraped against the metal floor. Laughter rung out my face wasn't just burning from pain but from embarrassment as well.

_Pay attention losers _

Slowly but painfully I turned sitting up on my butt staring up at Trina the bitch who attacked me.

Cat's hand was over her mouth her eyes wide filling with tears.

_You stole my spot I was suppose to be up next that was suppose to be me singing with Aisling_

_Watch your back loser cause I will get my revenge _

_Oh and you sucked your notes were off key your dancing was atrocious_

_It sounded like nails on a chalkboard and I'm not talking my fabulous nails_

She gave out a nasally shriek which was suppose to be a laugh I suppose.

_Don't bother getting up_

Her foot connected with my stomach as Andre pulled me up. Pain tore through my stomach as I coughed pulling myself up.

_Stop whining you pathetic animal _

_You and your friends are not worth it none of you Freshman losers are_

The warning bell rung as kids scattered seriously no one would help us. Andre was shaking his head as he helped me stand and Cat gathered my books and bags. I could see she was trying to wipe away her tears.

Trina's eyes were ice cold as she she walked away on her six inch heals.

Great way to start the week brushing myself off scraped face, sore stomach and a blood line full of anger.

Cat rushed to me hugging me. Her chest heaved with sobs I felt every jab of her breasts rubbing her back.

_Jade do you need to see the nurse?_

I felt Andre close in the hug.

_Cat please don't cry it's okay she's just one sour grape among a whole bushel of sweet plump_

_Vein of grapes there's always a sour one what do we do to sour grapes?_

_Crush them! _

This school was massive yet as huge as it was it was also jam packed. Kids pushing to get through squeezing past ones standing by lockers reuniting with old friends. We somehow managed to get through the lost bewildered maze of kids.

I could vaguely remember the path down this hall from orientation. Cat grabbed my hand squeezing it tight. Andre held onto her small wrist as I twisted and turned. Getting us to the main hall where we could finally breathe.

There was more space here kids were spread out by lockers and vending machines talking and laughing getting books. I could hear snippets of conversations between kids as they caught up with friends. 

_Oh my god the beach in Venice was amazing_

_I would of killed to have been where you were!_

_I was stuck working at my dad's garage all summer uh!_

_Oh my god Mandy wait till you hear about what Steven and I did all summer_

_Drake and I had sex finally oh my god it was amazing and he took me to France for our anniversary!_

_I spent the summer working in the west end_

_I got a movie role it's small but was it ever fun the director says he''ll recommend me for my senior year hearings!_

We passed by kids who were fine toning and testing their instruments. Everyone sounded amazing even the ones who you could tell had very little experience.

Kids were dancing as some sang I looked up seeing a beautifully decorated wall reading.

"_**All the worlds a stage Men and Woman are merely players**_"

I pointed to the row of lockers. I believed to be ours Andre found his in the place we were standing so I took Cat's hand and managed to get us through the crowd across the hall.

_Jadey are you sure your okay?_

Cat's eyes were wide in fear and confusion and sadness. I nodded truth was my head was hurting like crazy and my stomach felt tight and sick. I could see how worried she already was though so I didn't say anything.

Sure the first few hours were off to a rough start but that didn't have to mean the whole day would be ruined.

Cat was trying to hold back tears taking her chin I lifted her head up looking her straight into her eyes.

_Listen to me pretty kitty_

She giggled so child like and cute. It didn't take much to make her happy I suppose that was good. Touching her nose I pulled her close.

Feeling her lean against me made everything seem okay my heart beat faster but not in a scary way in a comfortable loving secure way. Mint scent filled my nostrils.

Time seemed to stop. People kept moving music kept playing kids were still laughing but we were frozen in that moment.

My hands slowly moved from Cat's butt to her lower back she shuddered I don't know why? Was she scared? The thought made me physically ill. I felt my breath catch. Why would she be scared? She had so much talent and so much ambition.

_Move it losers_

_Get a room lesbo's some of us are pure and don't want to be contaminated_

Powerful hands shoved us. I took the blunt of the blow being slammed against the locker turning Cat so she didn't take the hit. I lost my balance falling Cat landed on top of me.

What the hell was that all about? We were just hugging. We weren't gay. We weren't a couple. Pain ripped through my back. Cat scrambled sitting up on me as the last bell rung. Her eyes were filled with pain and anger.

_Jadey _

Everything was spinning my stomach was turning it was hard to breathe.

_Jadey _

Waves of chills passed through my body.

_Some of us want to remain pure_

Anger waves passed through me.

_D__on't want to be contaminated_

Who were they so filled with hate. Why were they filled with such ugly hate? So ignorant and uneducated.

You didn't turn gay by being around someone who was.

Wait what was I even thinking? Cat and I were just friends. Since when did two girlfriends hugging equal gay? People make me so mad.

I snapped out of it feeling Cat's hand on my face.

_Cat are you okay?_

_Yea Jadey I wasn't the one who's head slammed into metal two times in ten minutes._

Andre helped us both up.

_You two sure your cool?_

_That was a nasty blow_

Andre checked us both out. Everything was spinning and rising but taking deep breaths I managed to steady myself.

No way was I going home if I could make it through the day every day would have to be easier wouldn't it?

_How can you be okay Cat?_

I know how much she hates homophobia. Her brother has been called so many ignorant names she's cried so many tears watching him being torn down beat up and humiliated.

_Jadey I know I am young naive even in many ways_

_Yet I'm also mature for my age._

_I've seen a lot it's made me bolder stronger _

_I'm not too mature yet to lose my innocence_

_Innocence makes the world brighter_

_Youth is a fountain of creativity talent. I chose to see the life full of love dreams_

_Love drowns out hate any day _

She kissed my check dusting me off helping me pick up my books. How did she manage it? To see death, hate and still maintain her innocence.

**Reviews are appreciated please if you take the time to read this. It would be awesome to know what you think. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I've read and reread so I hope I corrected all.**

**Also would love to hear from you on twitter. mileycfan4eva.**

**Last question would anyone like to see an Eliana fanfic? The poll is up on my profile would love to see the answers.**


End file.
